What we have become
by anonymousme11
Summary: The intricacies of a simple meeting between Master and Maker


What we have become

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dreams of a fan girl

* * *

There was certain simplicity to his profession, a certain degree of freedom he had always appreciated. As a freelance writer he was able to stay at home most of the time and was able to plan his schedule as he pleased. Not that he was in anyway a lazy or unpunctual- heavens no! He just liked control.

He pushed his steel-framed glasses up as the sound of familiar typing filled the room. The short story he had been working on for the past three days was just wrapping up under his watchful and meticulous gaze. His pale slender fingers weaving word after word, sentence after sentence- he was dictating a life, controlling more than a few circumstances like a great pagan god-like a demon of dark intent.

More than once he had been called a master of the darker depths of the human psyche. Many claimed that he could write so expertly about such grotesque and morbid things because he had a vivid and encompassing imagination for the macabre. Reviews raved of his eloquence and the clarity with which he laid down his visions and night-time dreaming. Work after work flew off the shelves as the people grew more and more addicted to his fantastical but entirely believable stories.

He paused for a second lightly hitting the letter "c" as if lost in thought. His amber eyes glowed with the pale light of the computer screen and his equally pale handsome features were shadowed over at an odd angle.

He thought and thought. The victims, little girls from affluent families, have just been found mobile but quite soulless- with pupils blown and faces set to expressionless masks as if rigor mortis had cemented the glaze look there.

_What now? _

The wind was rattling outside his pent house apartment but he paid it no mind-at least not until three audible knocks came from, as he looked around, nowhere.

_Nowhere…_

A smile started to form on his lips.

He kept on his thinking, easily ignoring the worsening weather outside. The blinds have been pulled and the great fiberglass walls have been covered. Ensconced in his hearth-warmed little world of blissful quiet- he really couldn't care less.

Three knocks and a very audible "caw" drifted in the air.

His smile deepened.

"A midnight visit, My Angel?" he lightly chuckled.

A single midnight blue feather floated to the spot beside his laptop, landing with the faintest gush on the deep chestnut desk he worked upon.

"Silver tongued as always, I see" the familiar feeling of hunger, challenge and a certain degree of lust washed over him.

Amber turned to ruby and the smile grew into a smirk.

"I'm honored that you've come to visit." He turned to face the boy that was comfortably perched on his custom-made armchair with legs crossed and head held high.

His Sapphire eyes were glittering beautifully- piercing, intuitive and tantalizing.

The air suddenly grew heady for him. He had not seen the Young Master for little over five and twenty years. A short time for a one such as he but a long time for a pair such as they.

"I see you have been putting your talents to some menial use- are you really that bored?" the boy mirrored his smirk.

Their banter was foreplay-an interlude to the mounting intensity that always filled the air when they were in one room.

"I might say the same for you, Young Master…"

The change had done the former Earl good.

The boy was ruthless and so he killed efficiently and without remorse- every kill was one more revenge against the world that had so wronged him it was, in its own way, poetic. His pale skin had gone paler-it was alabaster now and his eyes shone in with a surging predatory light. All these sure signs of his ever growing strength.

"Hardly, Sebastian, but what is one to do with eternity?"

When the young Ciel Phantomhive died one hundred twenty five years ago everything was buried with the human boy. His life, his duty, his relations-all broken and buried- nothing but vague and foggy memories. All that remained of the boy was he himself in his pure essence like a butterfly freed from a beautiful but otherwise constricting chrysalis.

When the shackles of life and living fell away Sebastian had been nothing but mesmerized by the creature that had emerged. Powerful, beautiful and unmarred by any unbecoming regret- he knew he loved his creation the moment he saw the boy's first kill and maybe even before that.

Ciel had always been a silent but powerful force to him. The child, he knew, was the perfect pupil for the life he led. He needed to teach the boy very little as he took to teaching and molding himself immediately-independently.

Now he stands- a creature among others and Sebastian's very own tempter and balm.

"Indeed what…" the older man answered with a smile.

"I see you've met a problem?"

"Not so much as it would concern you- why have you come?" He knew there had to be a motive. Ciel always had an agenda. He was cunning as a human- now that he walked the realm of the undying he was even more so.

"I cannot visit my Maker with no reason?"

"No, but you certainly do _not"_

The sapphire orbs lightened more. Then he was teasing- poking fun at the ancient creature before him unafraid and unashamed as ever.

Ciel was truly his child and lover in the blood- no one else seemed worthy of it.

"I was under the impression that you may have needed a muse- to help with your current work…"

_My dear Angel of the Uncanny _ he recalled calling the younger vampire that before.

It was true, though. What he wrote now were half truths, snippets from the lives he and Ciel had lived together and separately as humans and as what they were now.

Ciel sent a knowing look his way and he chuckled. The younger vampire had probably known it was him a few paragraphs in- but that was not the reason he had come, was it?

"I see. Well your company is certainly welcome."

"I know."

The child hopped of the armchair barely making a sound with his expensive chuck taylors. In years passed he had dressed the Earl-had chosen his clothes according to fashion and what seemed to fit him. The boy then was fairly clueless regarding his wardrobe and Sebastian had been pleased to fill in for his ignorance. Now that more than a century had passed, Ciel had taken to dressing himself as Sebastian had dressed him. The older vampire loved to see the boy in shades of blue and evergreen and so the boy sported those very same muted colors intermixed with his own personal favorite: Black.

A loose fitting shirt the shade of his eyes, paired with a close-fitting work vest of black and a pair of tailored shorts of modest length.

Sophisticated, tasteful and a tad bit seductive- the Raven couldn't have chosen better.

Sebastian was dressed more casually: an expensive button up shirt and dark fitting jeans. He preferred wearing slippers to walking barefoot- a habit retained from his days as a proper servant.

He recognized this coy dance between them- it never got old and did nothing but whet his appetite for the gently pulsing blood that sang volumes to him. Ciel had fed in some gritty back alley- the smallest whiff of fresh blood came from the boy almost imperceptible under his own appealing scent.

A rapist? A crook? A drug dealer? It never mattered to Ciel- he loved the hunt and the thrill of drinking from those he considered to be, "as perfectly screwed as he was" and Sebastian, for his part, loved imagery of the lamb white and helpless taking down the lion.

"What have I become?" was the question Ciel often asked him through the first weeks of the change.

He had always answered truthfully . "What I am and only more of what you were meant to be.."

That was what their unchanging existence was hinged on.

To become more of what they were- nothing more and nothing less for it was simply not possible.

The bite that came to his wrist was soft but not tentative.

Ciel had not been tentative since he had stopped feeding off Sebastian exclusively. A week after the change when he gained the power to kill and at least an unsteady ability to hunt- ever since then Ciel was nothing but deliberate in his feeding.

He became as deliberate with it as he was with everything else.

The hard white skin yielded to the sharpened fangs and the circuit began.

_Noisy streets and laughing people_

_A campus in a posh boarding school_

_A gritty back alley with a thug falling to the ground_

_Ciel looking at a mirror and smirking as if at him_

_The vision in the mirror opened his lips and soundlessly spoke_

_I hunger Sebastian, Master, Maker- I hunger…._

Memories from Ciel's clouded mind flooded him. Telling him of his life at Paris of how he coped and others he had met and of how much he hungered- simply hungered.

He was famished for Sebastian's blood.

Famished for his arms and bite

Bound by blood and lust and_ love_

In a blink the tables were turned and Sebastian had the younger boy back at the arm chair his fangs deep into the other's strong pulsing artery.

_I know, Child- I feel as much as you_

_Dinner parties at book launches_

_Signings and Book readings_

_Nights spent at neon-colored dens in the press of young hot blood_

_ not minding not caring hungering for only one pure fount_

_The blood of his blood_

_From the heart of his black twisted heart_

Ciel tipped his head back and let out a primal sound akin to a moan. The whipping of his veins and the struggling of his heart amplified his desire until it threatened to burn him from the inside.

_More! Take More!_

_They returned to the large canopied bed two centuries ago where a frail boy had offered himself to a- demon- a monster of the night. He had screamed then too. He screamed for pleasure for more- for Sebastian to take more! _

_To take him! _

_To take all!_

_He never knew he harbored a death wish until the night when he willingly died under Sebastian's hand- under his intoxicating presence. He would never know if it was just biology- predator luring prey that had him clutching at the man as he did now; forcefully pushing him into the crook of his neck as if they could meld there and he could come under the other's skin. Finally, finally safe and warm- finally free of gruesome memories in a burning manor. _

_Free of shame and regret- just underneath-pinned underneath his loyal butler. _

Sapphire eyes snapped open as the tide of memories ebbed away.

He lay in a soft white bed with the duvet and sheets tucked cozily around him. His body was warm and mind was absolutely reeling. He had forgotten just how powerful Sebastian's blood was. He felt like he was bursting by the end of their circuit. If vampires could get high by the blood- he would probably be over and above cloud nine.

He touched the spot where Sebastian drank.

"What have we become?" was his silent whisper.

He smiled once more and turned to the older vampire that lay beside him.

Their eyes met and a silent agreement passed through the both of them.

_Only more of what we truly are…._

* * *

Author's Note: Okay this is a little embarassing (or a lot) I reread my old story and thought it was rather carelessly written. No scratch that it was so carelessly _written _ that I decided to tweak it a bit and change some lines and correct all that was wrong. A mistake or two is fine but that was rather garish so here is the rebooted version of my fic (*sighs* more relieved than anything)

just to say again- this has nothing to do with Belladonna (which was more carefully plotted) but, just as the summary says, a simple glimpse into the lives of vampires who just happened to be my favorite fictional pair :D

cheers!


End file.
